Sonic's Deadly Sins
by Happymystery12
Summary: Chapter 6: Pride. Nami was a selfish queen. Knuckles was her loyal servant. Our envious tailor does not like the selfish queen.
1. Lust: Madness of Duke Shadow

A knock at the door. A young man stood. He was a black-and-red-hedgehog, the Duke of Mobius, a man named Shadow.

He opened the door and recognized a girl he met at the market. "Oh, hello, my dear Cream. What brings you to my abode?"

The girl at the door was a young woman, a rabbit who was a baker. "I love you, Duke Shadow!"

It was the same all the time. Shadow smiled and brought her to his chest. "Come. Let's retire to my private room."

"As you wish!" said the eager woman, as she knew what happened in the Duke's private room.

Girls watched as the two walked by and towards the basement, the Duke's "private room." They watched Shadow, who had a smirk on his face that they all adored.

The door shut, and the lock clicked. Duke Shadow turned to Cream. "Now, let's escape reality."

~_Madness of Duke Shadow~_

"Missing Persons List of Mobius, Volume One!" called a newspaper salesman. "Missing Persons List of Mobius, Volume One!"

A red echidna bought a copy. "Let's see… 'Rouge Sartna, 18, Jeweler'… 'Cream Barrit, 16, Baker'… 'Cosmo Platern, 19, Florist'… 'Amy Rose, 20, Wedding Planner'… I just hope Nami doesn't disappear…"

_~Madness of Duke Shadow~_

Another day. Another knock. Duke Shadow stood and went to the door. It was a newspaper delivery girl. She smiled. "Hello, Duke Shadow."

Shadow smirked. "Ah, hello. Come, let us dance." He pulled her close.

"As you wish, Duke." She smiled and blushed.

He escorted her to his private room, with his ladies enviously watching.

_~Madness of Duke Shadow~_

A picture was thrown into a fire. "That's the last of them, Duke Shadow."

"Good, good…" Shadow turned and embraced a girl, kissing her. As soon as he pulled away, she smiled and he recognized her. This was a childhood friend who had ridiculed him.

"I am yours, Duke Shadow," said the purple cat.

"Oh, dear Blaze, you're as beautiful as ever." The Duke smiled at her.

_~Madness of Duke Shadow~_

"Missing Persons List of Mobius, Volume Two! Missing Persons List of Mobius, Volume Two!"

The red echidna bought a copy. "Hmm… 'Blaze Felaine, 22, Chef'… 'Tikal Echna, Fortune Teller'… Nami Fu'-" He stopped and read over the name, over and over and over again before saying the name and description: "'Nami Fujibayashi, 15, no occupation'…" He was horrified. "Nami… I'll find you. I will." He looked to see a woman and stopped her. "Where are you going?"

"To Duke Shadow's mansion," said the red wolf with a dreamy smile on her face. "I must go. Goodbye."

The echidna smirked. "Hmph. Duke Shadow, you will pay for taking my girl…"

_~Madness of Duke Shadow~_

A knock at the door. Shadow stood and answered the door. There, in front of him, was a woman with red hair and amethyst eyes, wearing a lovely green gown. "Oh, hello, beautiful." The Duke pulled her close. "Come, let us dance."

She placed a hand on his chest and smiled. "Oh, Duke Shadow, you are mistaken…" Her smile turned to a smirk.

The Duke gasped, feeling a sharp pain in his heart. He pulled away. Blood dyed his chest red. "What the hell?" He looked at the woman.

She by now had removed her wig and let it drop to the floor. The red echidna stood with a mean grin. "That's for taking my girl and all those others."

Shadow's eyes went wide. "You… you… damn you…"

The women fled the mansion. Nami ran with the red echidna. "Thank you, Knuckles!" she said as they fled.

One woman stopped and turned to look at the Duke. "Pitiful." She then turned and walked away.

"Blaze… Blaze, wait!" called the Duke. "I have to tell you something! Blaze!" He uttered his last words, which echoed through the mansion: "Blaze, I haven't told you yet that **I love you**!"

_~Madness of Duke Shadow~_

**A/N: Whew! Finished! Okay, a little backstory on this. This fanfiction is based on the VOCALOID song "Madness of Duke Venomania." This is NOT a Shadow/Blaze story. Rather, it is a Shadow-seducing-everyone-till-he-screws-with-Knuckles'-girl story. Moral of the story, Shadow: LEAVE KNUCKLES' GIRL ALONE.**

**Please review :3**


	2. Envy: That Tailor Shop on Enbizaka

_~That Tailor Shop on Enbizaka~_

She was a hedgehog. She had pink hair and green eyes. She was a tailor. She used her mother's scissors. And she loved a man. Her name was Amy.

The boy she loved had cerulean hair and green eyes. He was a hedgehog. He was an athlete known all over. He didn't notice her. His name was Sonic.

That didn't stop Amy. She loved him. He was her "husband." At least, in her mind.

_~That Tailor Shop on Enbiszaka~_

Amy was walking back to her tailor shop. As she crossed the bridge as usual, she saw Sonic with another woman. She had red hair, and blue eyes. She was a brown ground squirrel. She wore a red kimono.

Sonic's arm was around her. He smiled as they talked. "Beautiful sunset, huh, Sally?"

"Yes." Sally nodded.

Amy was horrified when their lips touched. _Oh, Sonic…_ She ran back to the shop.

_~That Tailor Shop on Enbizaka~_

Amy buried herself in her work. Someone came in. "Welcome," Amy said calmly. There were small red stains on her scissors, but the woman didn't notice.

"Be careful, Miss Rose," the woman said. "Sally Acorn was murdered last night. She was found without her kimono on."

"That's unfortunate," Amy said, watching her scissors as they cut into white fabric.

"Just watch out." The woman left.

Amy smiled. "Yes… unfortunate…" She put her scissors down and stroked the fabric of the red kimono she wore. "But thank you for the kimono, Sally."

_~That Tailor Shop on Enbizaka~_

Amy was walking back to her tailor shop. As she crossed the bridge as usual, she saw Sonic with another woman. She had white hair, and blue eyes. She was a white bat. She wore a green sash.

Her arms were around Sonic's arm. "It'll be okay," she said softly. "It'll be okay."

"She's dead. Sally's dead, Rouge..." Sonic was crying, hunched over the railing.

Amy was horrified when Rouge hugged Sonic. _Sonic..._ She ran back to the shop.

_~That Tailor Shop on Enbizaka~_

Amy buried herself in her work. Someone came in. "Welcome," Amy said calmly. There were more stains on her scissors, but the woman didn't notice.

"Someone else was murdered, Miss Rose," the woman said. "Rouge Arnest. She was found with her kimono loosened and her green sash gone."

"That's unfortunate," Amy said, watching her scissors as the cut through blue fabric.

"Just watch out." The woman left.

"Unfortunate indeed…" Amy put down her scissors and put a hand on the green sash that went great with her red kimono. "Well, thanks for the sash, Rouge."

_~That Tailor Shop on Enbizaka~_

Amy was walking back to her tailor shop. As she crossed the bridge as usual, she saw Sonic with another woman. She had cream hair and brown eyes. She was a cream rabbit with brown fur around her eyes, and on the tips of her ears.

Sonic brought out a box and handed it to the rabbit. "I bought this for you, Cream." He smiled a sad smile.

She opened it and gasped happily. "Thank you!" She put the yellow hairpin in her hair.

Amy was horrified when Sonic picked up Cream and gave her a piggyback ride away. _Sonic, how... indiscriminate! How vile! How... how... sick!_ She ran back to the shop.

_~That Tailor Shop on Enbizaka~_

Amy buried herself in her work. Someone came in. "Welcome," Amy said calmly. Her scissors wore more red stains, but the woman didn't notice.

"Another murder," the woman said. "Cream Bean. She was found with everything but the yellow hairpin she was wearing was gone, and not at her home."

"That's unfortunate," Amy said, watching her scissors cut through purple fabric.

"Be careful, okay?" The woman left.

"It is unfortunate…" Amy put down her scissors and put the yellow hairpin in her hair. "But this hairpin looks beautiful, Cream. Thanks for letting me 'borrow' it."

_~That Tailor Shop on Enbizaka~_

Amy wasn't on her way back to her tailor shop as usual. As she crossed the bridge as usual, she saw Sonic standing alone.

Sonic was leaning against the railing, staring out at the horizon. "Sally… Rouge… Cream…"

Amy walked up to him. "Sonic?" she said, reaching for him.

Sonic turned his head and smiled at her as usual. "Oh, hello. What's your name?"

"Amy. Amy Rose." Amy gripped her scissors.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Sonic smiled. "You look beautiful. We should go out sometime."

Amy was horrified at what he had said. _How can you not know your own lover? Your wife!_ She raised the scissors up.

_~That Tailor Shop on Enbizaka~_

Amy buried herself in her work. Someone came in. "Welcome," Amy said calmly. Her scissors were painted red, but the woman didn't notice.

"Now a man was murdered!" the woman said. "It was Sonic Aoi. Him and his whole family: Sally, his wife; and rouge and Cream, their foster daughters."

"That's… unfortunate," Amy said, watching her scissors stop in the middle of a cut.

"Be careful, Miss Rose." The woman left.

"It was unfortunate that Sonic and his family were killed." Amy put down her scissors. "But his behavior was awful. Damned man, acting like he doesn't know his own love, his own wife. Oh well. Too late now."

_~That Tailor Shop on Enbizaka~_

**A/N: The story is meant to be repetitive like that. It's like in the song Tailor Shop on Enbizaka. Amy just seemed to fit into this song because… well… If you know the Sonic series, you probably know how Amy stalks Sonic. If you don't, just… go away now. XD**

**Please read and review! :)**


	3. Gluttony: Evil Food Eater Big

_~Evil Food Eater Big~_

A purple cat sat at a table alone. Foods no one else would touch were on the table. He smiled and started to eat.

Soon the plates were clean. But he was still hungry. So he started eating the plates. The cook turned to walk away, and the cat grabbed him. "No. Tonight's dinner is far from over."

"Lord Big…" The cook sighed. "What would you like?"

"Something no one else will eat… surprise me."

"As you wish." The cook returned to the kitchen.

_~Evil Food Eater Big~_

The next day at lunch, the chef, the _15__th__ chef this year_, murmured to Big as the servants shuffled in and out of the kitchen and dining room as usual, "I wish to be discharged, my lord."

Big sighed. _What useless people,_ he thought. _14 chefs discharged. Well, this one won't get away so easily._ "Maid," he said to one of the women.

"Yes, my lord?"

Big leaned over and whispered to her, "Put the chef into the next dish."

"As you wish." The maid nodded and dragged the ex-chef-soon-lunch into the kitchen.

_~Evil Food Eater Big~_

Big tasted the dish and smiled. "Delicious. So that's what he tastes like…"

Over time, more and more servants were gone. The last one "cooked" himself into servant sashimi.

_~Evil Food Eater Big~_

Everyone was gone. And Big was still hungry. He still wanted the world's most gruesome food. He looked at his hands and grinned. "There's still something I haven't eaten!"

_~Evil Food Eater Big~_

When no one had heard from Big, some nobles and a couple policemen went to his home. They were horrified at the gruesome sight in front of them: Big, with bite marks and chunks of flesh missing all over, and blood on his lips. The note next to him was written in blood, and read:

_Now this body has tasted all the tastes of the world. But no one will ever know what "he" tasted like~!_

_~Evil Food Eater Big~_

A boy laughed. "Perfect. Perfect…" 

_~Evil Food Eater Big~_

**A/N: Gyaaaa this was hard! D: There is a plot forming :) but more about that later. Please R&R~!**


	4. Greed: Judgment of Corruption

_~Judgment of Corruption~_

"Hmm… Murder charges, eh? A whole family?" The judge smirked, his glasses gleaming with greed.

"Yes." The tailor nodded. She had pink hair and green eyes. She was a hedgehog.

The judge sat back in his chair. "Mmm… Well, I can get you off scot-free. _And_ punish your false accusers?"

"For what price?" asked the tailor.

"You must pay cash. And a lot of it."

The tailor threw wads of money onto the table. The judge grinned. "Good, good. You're innocent. I've decided my verdict."

"Thank you. And just so you know…" The tailor smirked with her back to the judge. "I'm not innocent; I'm guilty as a child caught hand-in-the-cookie-jar." She left the room.

The judge laughed.

_~Judgment of Corruption~_

The judge walked into his house. "Welcome home, Papa," said his daughter, who was unable to walk. She had red-orange hair like his, and pretty blue eyes.

"Hey sweetie." He hugged her. "Why are you up so late?"

"I wanted to greet you." She smiled.

"Well, go to bed." He smiled back. "You have lessons tomorrow."

"Yes, Papa." She wheeled back to her room adjacent to the den.

The judge went to his room. "As long as they can pay money, they are innocent. The judgment of corruption." He smirked and began to summon each of the Seven Deadly Sins. Greed, Envy, Gluttony and lust all appeared as the people who had committed the sins.

Greed smirked. "Well, well. A greedy judge."

"I want your help. My daughter cannot walk."

Envy laughed. "You want us to replace her?"

"No. I want her to stand, to walk, to run. Please."

"Well, alright." Sloth smiled. "I guess we could…"

Wrath, the one of the ones with an appearance, smirked. She had green hair and green eyes. "Greed, you're his guide." The other six Sins disappeared, leaving Greed alone with the judge.

_~Judgment of Corruption~_

"Serial murders, eh? That's a capital crime, you know. But you can get off free if you pay me."

Payment was given, and the leader of the army freed.

_~Judgment of Corruption~_

The judge's house burned brightly. But he hugged his beloved "daughter" without fear. He smiled and told her they would be okay.

_~Judgment of Corruption~_

The fat judge woke in the place between heaven and hell. The master of this court was the hellish judge.

"Your greed led you here," he told the judge, "but you can get off free if you pay me."

The judge strolled casually to the decider and whispered in his ear, "You'll never get my fortune." He walked away and descended into hell.

_~Judgment of Corruption~_

A boy smirked as he watched this, singing, "_So sin is your only consideration. Judgment of Corruption! Even if someone doesn't write up this sin. So someday you will again collect with your hands…a deadly sin fragment. And someday you ill make hell… into the utopia of you and your daughter~_"

Wrath walked up. "Have you done your deeds, God?"

"Yes, ma'am." He smiled. Wrath smirked. Turning God into an obedient little kid had been too easy…

_~Judgment of Corruption~_

**A/N: The plot is set. :) Hope you're enjoying this so far. I'm having fun writing this! :D I know I am :3**


	5. Sloth: Gift from Prince Sandman

_~Gift from the Prince Who Brought Sleep~_

The blue hedgehog sighed.

His wife, a princess, had only married him for wealth. And he was fine with that.

She was a tramp. He was fine with that.

He loved her. And she didn't love him. And he was fine with that.

His wife smirked and waved him away at another party. "Go away, Sonic, I'm busy."

Sonic sighed. "I see. Sorry Sally." He walked away.

_~Gift from the Prince Who Brought Sleep~_

Sally was hunched over, sitting on the couch. She looked stressed. Sonic smiled and sat next to her, massaging her shoulders. "I can help you. You need sleep."

"How can you help me get sleep?" spat his sour wife.

"With a medicine. A gift, if you will." He gave her a vial filled with a thick, clear liquid. "Drink this and sleep."

Sally went to their room with the vial.

_~Gift from the Prince Who Brought Sleep~_

People heard about Sonic's miracle medicine and paid hefty sums of money for a small vial like the one he had given Sally.

The streets began to become quieter. People stopped walking around. Merchants stopped coming. No one noticed though. They wanted the sleep and restoration Sonic's miracle medicine delivered.

_~Gift from the Prince Who Brought Sleep~_

The town was silent. Everyone had died peacefully in their sleep. Everyone except for Sonic.

He smiled. "I know now why I did all those things," he explained to the Deadly Sin Sloth, who had taken the form of him. "Why I poisoned all those people with the promise of a healing sleep. The reason I was fine with Sally's ways… I was broken long before that time. Broken into obedience. I wanted to destroy everything. I wanted to break other people and make them pay up. I'm wealthy and free now, Sloth. I can rest. I haven't slept sine I gave Sally the poison."

"That was quite a sin, though, killing all those people." Sloth smirked. "Enough to get you thrown into hell. But you won't be sent to hell if you pay up to the decider. You'll be sent to heaven if you give him enough money."

"I'm fine with hell. I just want to sleep now… Good night." Sonic lied down next to the still-perfect body of Sally.

"Good night, Sonic. You were the Prince Who Brought Sleep. Sleep well but not forever…"

_~Gift from the Prince Who Brought Sleep~_

God smiled as he and Wrath watched the event unfold. "Miss Wrath, what's gonna happen now?"

"We'll watch Pride take form. And then from there, I'm not sure." Wrath smirked. "But this is fun. Thanks for giving me control…"

_~Gift from the Prince Who Brought Sleep~_

**A/N: I know the title of this chapter is different from the break spots, but the title was too long XD so I reduced it to "Gift from Prince Sandman". :3 Please R&R :D**


	6. Pride: Daughter of Evil

_~Daughter of Evil~_

"Now, bow down to me!" The cry was full of power, and came from a young girl fox.

She was 15. A pretty little thing, with red hair and eyes the color of the noon sky. Beside her was an echidna with red dreadlocks to his waist, the same length as the girl's hair. His eyes were the color of amethyst jewels.

The tailor's eyes went wide. "You… killed him?"

"I said bow!" The princess stood and hit the tailor.

The tailor's pink hair came undone from its bun. She yelled vulgar phrases and threats as she was dragged away.

_~Daughter of Evil~_

The princess was in the city with her servant. She saw the man she loved with another girl. She clenched her hand into fists. "…"

_~Daughter of Evil~_

"Oh, it's tea time." The princess smiled as the servant brought her a platter of brioche.

The servant smiled sadly. "Princess Nami, you seem happy."

Nami only giggled. "Go back to your quarters, Knuckles."

_~Daughter of Evil~_

"Now, let's let our little tailor take over. God?" Wrath turned to God, who had created all these alternate times and people for Wrath's bidding. God nodded and sent the tailor, now a mercenary, to overthrow the people.

_~Daughter of Evil~_

Nami and Knuckles ran into the servants' quarters. "Here, let's switch places," Knuckles said.

"What? No!"

"They'll see no difference. Put on my necklace and I'll put on your bracelet."

They switched the items and when they put them on, they turned into each other but kept their respective eye colors. "Go, Nami," Knuckles said, smiling at her as he walked out of the room and to the throne room. The mercenary and her army of rebels burst in and the mercenary ran straight to the "princess." The mercenary grabbed "her."

"That's no way to treat a woman!" Knuckles yelled, acting perfectly as Nami, who had by now fled.

"… Why?" was all the mercenary could utter.

_~Daughter of Evil~_

The "princess" was led to the guillotine. "I wonder what he will think of the guillotine," the mercenary said softly.

Nami watched from the crowd.

Knuckles smirked, not looking to the audience, but instead looking at the clock. _One minute till tea time…_ he thought.

"Any last words?" asked the mercenary. She was trying to act tough, but felt sorry for Knuckles.

"Yes…" Knuckles laughed as the clock rang three times. "Oh, it's tea time," he said with the same projection and power Nami's voice had always produced.

The blade came down.

_~Daughter of Evil~_

Pride had taken shape; the shape of Nami and Knuckles. "I finally have a form."

"Yes, yes. Now come on. We have work to do." Wrath led them and God away from the area unseen and unnoticed by the populace.

_~Daughter of Evil~_

**A/N: Almost done ^^ just one or two more chapters to go :3 Please R&R :D**


End file.
